Mending Inside Remastered
by Ghost501
Summary: She thought she was fine. However, after her boyfriend regained his sanity, she started to lose hers. What happens to Annabeth when she still hear's Gaia's voice in her dreams after her defeat. *Sequel to Breaking Inside Remastered


Alright everyone, this is the last story I will be remastering. This one out of all the remasterings was the hardest since I thought that it was pretty solid as a closer to the Break Ark. So I just added a few things here and there and rephrased some things. Thank you all for reading and have an awesome day.

* * *

"_Come to me child. You have no other options." A voice said. It ran chills up Annabeth's spine. It was Gaea. She was at the base of a alter which seemed to go seventy feet up. As she turned behind her, she saw nothing but darkness. She couldn't leave this place. She contemplating merely staying still because nothing but death was assured if she walked up the stairs, but a scream made her thrown away this logic._

_Percy's scream. He sounded like a mutilated animal. Annabeth's heart froze. She sprinted up those dreaded stairs to see nothing but blood. Where was Percy? What had happened to him? She knew he was up here! She had just heard him!_

"_Annabeth run…." A weak voice said._

_Annabeth whirled around to still see nothing, "PERCY! Where are you!" She could feel desperation setting in. He sounded injured and in pain. But where was he? He sounded too weak to move by his own accord. So where had he fallen? Annabeth was about to move forward when she realized that she couldn't. The ground had already started to swallow her whole._

"_Good child. You're very obedient, Annabeth. I wish the boy was more like you. I really hated destroying him…but he is still alive. And now you'll join him. But don't worry, you'll still be with him up to the very end. Just as you always wanted." Gaea cackled as Annabeth was pulled under, leaving no sign of her ever being there._

* * *

Annabeth woke up with a cold start. This should have been over. She shouldn't be having these dreams. She shook her head, trying to forget the nightmare she had just had. Annabeth felt a chill run down her spine. Why was Gaea still talking with her?! At first, she had simply written off her dreams as simple nightmares. Then she thought the gods were trying to warn her of an upcoming threat—one that she was not willing to take. Now, she knew someone was toying with her. There was no way she could have the same dream over and over again with it meaning something. Right?

Annabeth saw Malcolm running to her trying to ask what was wrong; but for some reason, she couldn't understand him. His mouth was moving but no words were coming out of it. Oh no. Was she going deaf? She seized Malcolm's shoulders and shook him trying to make words come out of his mouth.

This wasn't happening. How could this be happening? They had closed the Doors of Death. They had defeated Gaea. She shouldn't be hearing Gaea. She shouldn't be having nightmares about her. She shouldn't be going deaf. What the heck was happening to her?! She looked at her other siblings. They too looked just as confused as she was.

Malcom put an arm on her shoulder, trying to keep her calm. It looked like he was telling one of her brothers to go and get someone. Perhaps Chiron. Annabeth shook her head. This was another nightmare. This wasn't real! She pushed past Malcolm and ran hysterical into the woods. That would do it. A run through the woods would clear her mind. She would be able to think and hear again if she could just clear her head. Maybe then she would snap out of this nightmare. But as she ran deeper and deeper into the forest, the cuts she was getting due to thorns and trees told her that she was very much awake.

After the war, as a way of bringing both camps together, she had been called on again to improve some of the architecture in both camps. Since Percy had finally come to terms with Nico's death, she had finally gotten the time and focus needed to draw her designs. Unfortunately, this also meant that she had been stressing out about designs for the past couple weeks.

Within minutes, she was much farther in the forest than she had actually planned to be. She looked up and frowned at the midnight sky. Why had she thought this was a good idea? She had just run blindly into the woods with no weapon and no recollection of the path she had taken. She began to look around. Maybe she had left a trail of broken branches or something in her blind run; she definitely had enough cuts to prove that she could've made one. But she had no luck deciphering her path in the middle of the night.

She made a mental note to self to never run blindly into a forest unless someone was with her. Actually scratch that, just never run blindly into a forest period, especially in the middle of the night. Annabeth froze as a faint growl came from behind her. She turned behind her, but could see nothing in the dark.

_'Just great. I'm freaking out in the middle of the woods with no weapon and something that more than likely wants to have a demigod flavored meal tonight is here with me. Yay.' _She thought as she tried to back up into the woods. But then she realized that no matter what course of action she took, she would be out maneuvered by whatever the creature was. She had barely any vision and no way to defend herself. She cursed herself for her moment of stupidity and froze as she felt the monster's hot breath behind her. The creature sniffed her and Annabeth closed her eyes, preparing to face the worst. But after a few minutes, Annabeth reopened them. Why was she not being eaten? Was it toying with her? And just when Annabeth was about to turn around, she felt something wet. Did something…just lick her?

_'Okay, I'll bite. The heck?'_ Annabeth turned her face just in time to see Ms. O'Leary's big face before the hellhound licked her again. Annabeth almost coughed at the smell of the creature's breath, which was still better than some other monsters she had faced. The hellhound barked a couple time before going back to lick the unfortunate blonde's face.

"It's good to see you too Ms. O'Leary." She said disgustedly. She was going to have to wash her face as soon as she got back to camp. Hellhound drool was not the most attractive thing to be wearing. However, since the threat was content with merely caking her with saliva, she actually took a moment to think. If Ms. O'Leary was here that would mean that…

"There you are! What were you thinking running out here in the middle of the night like that?" Percy said coming out from the trees. Malcolm must have woken him up after she left. Maybe he thought she would have headed there first. Percy ran up to her and hugged her tightly. _'I guess I scared him. But I guess I scared myself too. Then again, with all the stuff that has happened I guess we both have a reason to be.'_ She thought as she embraced him back.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" His sea green eyes showed all the concern in the world for how. How did she get so lucky to end up with him again?

"No, I'm not. It's Gaea. She's talking to me in my dreams again." She said, she decided to that it was no use pretending that she was alright. Percy had begun noticing her change in sleep patterns already—it wasn't her fault she was irritable when she didn't get enough sleep.

"Gaea? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. No one else talks like her. No one else manipulates my dreams like her. Oh Percy, they're terrible." Annabeth felt herself beginning to tear up as she buried herself in his shirt. She hated looking like this. She was stronger than this.

"Ssh. It's okay. I'm here, it's okay. Hey, it's okay to cry. No one else is here but me, you, and Ms. O'Leary. You don't have to be that strong around me. You know that right?"

"Percy…" Annabeth couldn't hold back her tears. The stress was so much for her. She had to make sure that her designs were perfect. If someone had a complaint then they might start a war over pride—people have killed over less. She had to make sure to keep an eye on Percy. Even though he appeared to be over his depression, he still had his off days. And now her nightmares were not only back, but Gaea was taunting her. She stayed in Percy's arms for several minutes before finally stopping her tears.

"Thank you. You're too nice for your own good you know."

"People have told me that, but I don't see a problem with it." He stared at her with those green eyes of his, "Tomorrow, we'll go to Chiron about your nightmares."

"But you're teaching classes all day tomorrow."

"They can get Clarisse to teach the kids how to fight. I need to be there with you."

Annabeth almost felt like crying again. Where had he learned to be so nice to people without even caring about his own being? She leaned in to kiss him when he suddenly pulled away from her.

"Sorry, I would love too, but you're currently covered in dog slobber."

"You know what I said about you being too nice, I take it back."

"Ouch, Annabeth Chase, you hurt me. Come on." He extended his hand out to her, "Let's head back to camp before the harpies get us."

She took and walked up close to him before giving him a peck on his check. Seeing his disgusted face as she pulled away was priceless.

* * *

"To be honest Annabeth, I don't think that it has anything to do with Gaea." Chiron said.

"With all due respect, I know what I dreamt Chiron." Annabeth replied. True to his word, after breakfast, both Percy and Annabeth meet Chiron in his office to discuss the blonde's nightmares.

"I'm not denying the validity that Gaea was talking in your dreams; I'm denying the validity that Gaea was _speaking_ in your dreams."

"Okay, I am now confused. Are speaking and talking the same thing?" Percy stated.

"Not in this case. Speaking would imply that Gaea is actually communicating with Annabeth. Talking is more of her voice being in her dreams. You see, I think that Annabeth is merely imagining Gaea's mind in her head."

"No, I can't be. Why would I be putting her in my head?!"

"Subconsciously child. What does Gaea tell you in your dreams?"

"Last night, she brought both me and Percy to some alter to be sacrificed. I could only imagine it was to raise some monster from Hades or Tartarus. But there not always like that. Most nights she tells me that she," she took a breath, "that she is going to kill Percy."

"What does she show you?"

"I'm always chained up somewhere, unable to do anything as she shows me how she exactly plans to kill him, in excruciating details. Multiple scenarios. I…I don't want to talk about them." She felt Percy's hand wrap around hers. She looked back at him gratefully.

"Wasn't it just two weeks ago that Percy had suffered severe depression and almost committed suicide?"

"Yeah, but I'm better now." Percy said.

"Yes, but is your partner better now? You both went through Tarturus together. However, you were more invested in the Nico's death. But, what was Annabeth invested in? As I understand it, you fell in with a broken ankle and no way to defend yourself, am I right?"

"Yes, we eventually found something to replace my knife later on. But for the most part yes. My ankle eventually healed. We were lucky that we had gotten the splint right the first time."

Chiron nodded, "But while you were defenseless, what did Gaea show you?"

Annabeth looked down in her lap and then back at Percy. What happened next scared her. She couldn't remember what the Earth goddess had said. She brought her hands up to her temple but she just couldn't bring herself to remember. "I don't know. I can't remember."

"Your mind has repressed those memories but it's probably just now beginning to reveal those memories now. The brain is a very complex computer. When it can't handle information it either shuts down or represses the material. Something tells me that Gaea isn't talking to you child. You're just remembering the events in Tarturus."

"But I was always with Percy in Tartarus. We were never separated." Annabeth said.

"Some of the scenes themselves may be skewed by your fear of the subject. But perhaps these were dreams that you had in Tartarus and are now re-experiencing after you had forgotten them."

"I think I would remember these nightmares."

"The brain is a complex organ, Annabeth. Sometimes, it just does what it wants."

Annabeth turned her gaze from Percy to Chiron. "Then, I'm not hearing Gaea."

"No, you are not child. You all did well to lull her back to sleep. And now, you should return to you cabin and rest. From what I've heard, you've had a rough night."

He dismissed the two teenagers and they walked off back to Annabeth's cabin.

"Well that's at least one mystery solved." Percy said.

* * *

Annabeth remained silent. She couldn't believe it. These dreams were so powerful. How in the world was she going to deal with these memories? Especially if she needed her sleep in order to finish these designs or just to keep from going insane from sleep deprivation. As she contemplated this, she felt Percy grab her hand.

"Hey, you know I'm always going to be here for you right?"

Annabeth just stared into his eyes.

"Come on." He pulled her towards his cabin.

"Percy we're not allowed to…"

"And this won't be to first nor the last we've broken that rule."

She allowed him to pull her inside his cabin. He wrapped her in a tight hug and pulled them both down on his bed.

"Percy, now where really pushing this."

"That's why I brought you to my cabin. Less of a chance of anyone just walking in here and seeing us."

"When did you get so smart?"

"When you weren't looking. Now go ahead and go to sleep and if you have any nightmares, I'll be right here."

"Thank you." She said softly as she felt coming to take her.

"Hey, that what love is all about is it? Helping your special one when they're in trouble." She felt a soft kiss placed on her forehead and soon she was out like a light.

* * *

When she woke up, it was morning of the next day. She looked around to realize that she was tucked in her own bed. As she got up, a note fell off her bed. She smiled as read it.

_ Hope you slept well. I brought you back to your cabin during dinner so I don't think anyone saw us. But still something to keep in mind. Hope you had a good sleep and remember if you ever need me, I'm just a few cabins over._

_-Love, Percy_


End file.
